Carnivores 2
Gameplay ☀Gameplay in Carnivores 2 is very similar to that of Carnivores, except that Carnivores' ranking system has been replaced by a point system in Carnivores 2 (the point system isn't new to Carnivores 2, it was just hidden behind Carnivores' ranking system such that when a player accrued a certain number of points, they gained a rank). The player starts with 100 points which are depleted as the player selects an area and one or more dinosaurs and weapons. In addition, the player may choose what time of day to hunt, from dawn, day, or night. The only difference between each time of day is the atmosphere; carnivores, for instance, are just as active during the day as at any other time. Animals Areas Ingame Items Weapons Equipment Cheats Carnivores 2 features a number of cheats, including all those provided in Carnivores. Cheats which are inherited from Carnivores require debug mode to be active. File formats, files, and extensions Carnivores 2 uses a handful of file formats for its data. It also uses several custom file extensions for standard formats, and several configuration/log files. * Truevision TGA ("Targa"); raster image format used for the menu screens * WAV; audio file format used for the various in-game sounds * 3DF; raw data format used for the sun, wind dial, and some other objects * CAR; raw data format used for the animals, weapons, and some other objects * Carnivores 2 MAP; raw data format used for the areas * Carnivores 2 RSC; raw data format used for the areas and containing much of the raw information and the objects * RAW; headerless grayscale bitmap image file used to delineate selectable areas on menus * Carnivores 2 SAV; raw data format used for savegames * TXM; text file used for metric descriptions * TXU; text file used for United States/imperial descriptions * NFO; text file used for item descriptions * _RES.TXT; configuration file * carnivor.log; one of two log files generated by the game * render.log; one of two log files generated by the game Reception The gaming websites IGN and GameSpot both gave Carnivores 2 ratings of 7.4 out of 10. Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Carnivores 2 was ported to iOS and Android devices under the title Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter ''in 2010 and 2012, respectively. The game features all of the same aspects of ''Carnivores 2 except for a necessary change in controls and a HUD change, as well as the Double Ammo equipment being removed and the extra ammo simply being added to the weapon's total ammunition. The game has since been released for the PS3, PSP, and has been greenlit on Steam. It also features a new mode known as Survival Mode. In this mode, you are required to shoot waves of dinosaurs that charge at you and try to survive as many waves as you can. The port also features new dinosaurs, maps, a new weapon, a new trophy room, a Night Mode without the use of Nightvision, a Camera, and improved graphics. The PS3 and PSP versions also feature an exclusive weapon. External links * [http://www.action-forms.com/games/carnivores2/ Carnivores 2] at Action Forms * [http://www.jurassica.net/carnivores2.php?page=main Carnivores 2] at Jurassica.Net * [http://machf.tripod.com/Hunt/Carn/carn2.htm Carnivores 2] at The Carnivores Saga * [http://carnivoresfanguild.synthasite.com/Carnivores_2.php Carnivores 2] at the Carnivores Fan Guild * [http://ru.akella.com/Game.aspx?id=183 Хищники 2] at Акелла/Akella (Russian publisher) jCategory:Games